Undercover
Detective Olivia Benson puts herself in great danger as she goes undercover in a prison. Plot After a teenage girl is found raped in a community garden, and realize the girl has a mother who is in a female correction facility. After the rape kit on the girl goes missing, the detectives realize one of the corrections officers at the facility is raping and brutalizing women. Without the rape kit however Benson and Stabler have no proof so Benson goes in undercover at the same facility to catch the officer. She herself is almost raped in the basement of the facility, but Fin, being undercover himself, manages to stop the attack just in time. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak (credit only) * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Adam Beach as Detective Chester Lake * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Linda Powell as Lauren White * Austin Lysy as Attorney Russell Hunter * Elizabeth Flax as Nurse Carey Hutchins * Nathanael Albright as Paramedic Jones Guest cast * Johnny Messner as Lowell Harris * Shareeka Epps as Ashley Tyler * Todd Stashwick as Matthew Parker * La Chanze as Amber * Hassan Johnson as Rick Tyler * Dinah Lenney as Prison Warden * Matthew Cowles as Cyrus Wert * Karen Ludwig as Prison Nurse * Melanie Nicholls-King as Jill Botas * Eric L. Abrams as Henry Botas * Tawny Cypress as Shauna * Daria Hardeman as Risa Tyler * James Holloway as Officer Duncan * Jennifer McCabe as C.O. Leslie * Elizabeth Rouse as C.O. #1 * Karen Christie-Ward as C.O. #2 * Gerry Pinzon as C.O. #3 * Paul Amodeo as ND Doctor * Kelly Diegnan as Inmate #1 * Bridget Boatwright as Inmate #2 References * Katrina Rae Lewis * Sealview Women's Correctional Facility * Mercy General Hospital Quotes "Who's the bitch now?" : - Benson "Captain, huh? You look more like a private to me." "We'll have to enlarge it for the jury, but it's right where Ashley said it was. " : '-Detective Elliot Stabler and' Dr. Melinda Warner ' "''I got nothing to say to you. Talk to my lawyer." "You first. You're going to need him." "Warden?" "Get him outta my prison." "Lowell Harris, you are under arrest for rape. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." : - Detectives '''Benson and Stabler arrest Harris Background information and notes * First episode aired following the SGA Writers Strike. * Matthew Cowles was "Lemonhead" in L&O "Asylum" epsisode 2.4. Episode scene cards de:Undercover Category:SVU episodes